Getter Robo Daikessen!
Getter Robo Daikessen! '(ゲッターロボ大決戦! ''Getta Robo Daikessen!) '''is a simulation RPG video game developed by TechnoSoft and published by Bandai Visual for the PlayStation, it was released in September 9, 1999. It borrows robots and characters from various media including the manga and anime of Getter Robo, G, and Go as well as Getter Robo Armageddon and original content not featured in other media. The title of the game can have 2 translations "Getter Robo The Great Battle!" or "Getter Robo The Big Battle!". Gameplay The player controls an male/female avatar as a trainee pilot for the Saotome Institute. While the player is initially unable to board a Getter Robo; by going through training simulations the player can obtain a pass to pilot any robot of their choosing. The combat is shown in polygonal 3DCG giving the robots a rather prismatic appearance while the characters are shown in standard 2D still art definition. The game also uses elements from Getter Robo Armageddon, including the cockpit area from the anime where the player docks. As the player advances through the combat, he/she can strengthen as well as add weapons to the robots he/she pilots. Similar to Super Robot Wars, players can also use passive abilities such as not being affected by terrain, reconnaissance, and repairs. The mecha use a point system based on Hit Points (HP) and Getter Energy (GE); while GE is used similar to the other energy point systems in RPG games, they can be recovered every turn by a set number. Some machines such as Lady Command possess repair features. Combat is similar to other Super Robot games but has the additional "Avoid" option to deflect and evade damage. Mecha Getter Robo * Getter Robo: The standard Getter robot that is able to decompose into three Getter Machines that are able to attack but have lower power than the Getter. Each form has different abilities with the Getter 1 having a lower shoot output but has use of the Getter Tomahawk and the Getter Beam, Getter 2 is obtained by getting the needed drill performance and possesses higher accuracy than Getter 1, Getter 3 is obtained by getting the needed missile performance and possesses great fire power but has inefficient power reserves. * Texas Mack: Based on the model from the TV series. Getter Robo G * Getter Robo G: Obtained in Episode 3; possessing a higher base power than the Getter Robo, it can change into similar formations like its predecessor such as the sky-based Dragon, the land-based Liger, and the water-based Poseidon. * Lady Command: A support machine that works on repairs. Getter Robo Go * Getter Robo Go: obtained in episode 6; as it does not use Getter Energy as fuel, its energy cannot be replenished but its attacks consume low amounts of energy. * Stilva α04: A fast and agile fighter with lower firepower than the Getter Robo * Beetle T23: Prototype repair unit * Kingdom 007: Replacement for the BB-5 featured in the manga, possesses powerful endurance * Barzof 8000D: Only appears in the Opening Cutscene. * BB-5: Only appears in the Opening Cutscene. * Robo Sun T-520: Large roller with high offensive power * Gustaf H-24: Utilizes its helicopter and tank components for battle * Shin Getter Robo: Obtained in episode 9 but requires a Class A pass to be boarded; can also be rendered in its Armageddon design. * Whale 2005D1: A gigantic airplane that replenishes energy and stores player's Mechs. Obtained in Episode 5. * Battleship Texas: The second vehicle obtained in Episode 7. Just like Whale2005D1 it can store a couple of your Mechs. * Volga-80000: A humongous Super Robot created by the Russian Federation's Army, only appears in Episode 15. * Raiko-2400: Only appears in the Opening Cutscene. * Jikyo Type 70: Only appears in the Opening Cutscene. Shin Getter Robo: Armageddon * Shin Getter Robo: A similar design to the above model but has differing attacks and stats. * Black Getter: Obtained in episode 14 Other * Getter Robo Zan: Obtained in episode 5, cannot be boarded if the Hero is male. * Shin Getter Dragon: Obtained in final episode, able to use the Liger's drill and the Poseidon's missiles. * Getter Emperor: Obtained in episode 20 Characters Main Pilots * Hero: Can be male/female, can get pass after going through training. If the player chooses a male, they will play as a character known as Akira; but should the player choose the female character, they will play as Kei Minamikaze from Getter Robo Go Manga instead. * Ryoma Nagare: The leader of the primary Getter Team. He is based on the Manga version. * Hayato Jin: Member of the primary Getter Team. Unlike the Manga version, has no ties to Nisar. * Musashi Tomoe: Member of the primary Getter Team, unlike other counterparts he survives and can even pilot the Shin Getter Robo. * Benkei Kuruma: Fourth member of the Getter Team. * Michiru Saotome: Dr. Saotome's daughter, can pilot different machines and even Getter robots. * Go Ichimonji: The leader of Tachibana Institute's Getter Team, has his Manga design. * Sho Tachibana: Dr. Tachibana's daughter, has her manga design and is a member of Tachibana Institute's Getter Team. * Gai Daido: The last member of Tachibana Institute's Getter Team, has his Manga design. * Akane Mizuki: Lead pilot of Getter Robo Zan. A new character created for Getter Robo Daikessen !. * Tsubaki Akiyama: Second Getter Robo Zan pilot. A new character created for Getter Robo Daikessen !. * Kaede Shibasaki: Third Getter Robo Zan pilot. A new character created for Getter Robo Daikessen !. Allies * Dr. Saotome * Dr. Tachibana * Tatsuhito Saotome * Schwartz Koff * John Lambert * Linda Tiramis * Heim Shatner * Bob Hosner * Sam Hosner * Jack King * Mary King * Captain Texas Enemies Dinosaur Empire * Emperor Gore * General Bat * Director Galeli * Neon * Gattan * Unnamed Chiryu Bat * Unnamed Chiryu Cyclops * Dinosaur Soldiers * Reptiloids Mechasaurs and Other Mecha * Gigi * Giro * Bull * Buzz * Uru * Moba * Jiga * Subterranean Missile Launcher Mogrow * Pikudoron * Gera * Dinosaur Empire Submarine * Mecha Typhoon * Invincible Battleship Dai Hyakki Empire * Emperor Burai * General Hidler * Dr. Gura * Ryuji * Ipponki * Nihonki * Gohonki * Jyuboki * Oni Soldiers Hyakki Beasts and Other Mecha * Mecha Ikkaki * Mecha Hangetsuki * Mecha Santoki * Mecha Kaiouki * Mecha Tekkoki * Mecha Kotouki * Missile Battery * Kyojyuki * Maoki * Kyoraiki * Mecha Ipponki * Mecha Gohonki * Uzahra Vega Zone * Professor Lando * Count Rasetsu * Shinichi Tachibana * Hellraiser * Cyborg Gore * Cyborg Bat * Cyborg Burai * Vega Zone Troopers Metal Beasts and Other Mecha * Garon Z-54 * Bein RX-1 * Garman B-25 * Gigant X2 and Gigant X3 * Giga (Only appears in the opening.) * Kurab * Jakotsu * Been * Wamu * Remodeled Uzahra * Deviler Mu * Dragon Turtle * Vega Zone Andromeda Country * Petty Officer Gimbug Mecha and Other * Mecha Ant * Mecha Wasp * Mecha Cicada * Mecha Stag * Mecha Antlion * Getter Core * Hogram D7 * Chrono Worm Category:Video Games